cinderella_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia meets Queen Narissa and Professor Ratigan
Thumper pulled away and ran away from the cat. Felicia woke up and recovered from the hit. "Where's Thumper?" Bambi wondered. He then shrugged and said, "He must have got away." He then walked away to catch up with the forest animals. Felicia looked for Thumper, and she saw him climbing a table. Felicia grinned evilly as she snuck over to the table. Thumper sat near a teacup and sat down to catch his breath, unaware of Felicia stalking him. She took the teacup, and trapped him inside. She feasted her eyes on the teacup. Before she could get him, she heard a bell ringing, and a voice called, "Olivia!" Olivia stepped in the kitchen, taking the farm work apron and shoes off and getting back into her own shoes, and said, "All right, all right, I'm coming!" Felicia moved out the way as Olivia began to set the trays and muttered, "Oh my goodness. Morning, noon, and night." "Olivia!" the same voice yelled out, as the same bell rang. "Coming, coming!" said Olivia, as she ran from the table to the stove to pour porridge into four bowls. As the bell rang, Felicia tried to figure out which teacup had Thumper inside. Once she checked two cups, she was about to get him from the third teacup, when another bell rang, and another voice called, "Olivia!" "I'm coming!" said Olivia, as Felicia got out of the way. Olivia placed the porridge on trays, along with the four teacups. The bell rang again, and Felicia tried to get Thumper again. "Olivia!" The third voice yelled out. "In a minute!" called Olivia, as Felicia got out of the way. The cat began searching the cups like mad. As Olivia poured tea into smaller teapots on the trays, a different voice hollered, "Olivia!" Then all four bells started ringing. Olivia then put two trays on her hands and one tray on her head, and she took off before Felicia could get Thumper. Olivia left the kitchen as the bells rang again, and the voices shouted, "Olivia!" Felicia followed her out of the kitchen and watched Olivia walk up the stairs while balancing the trays. Thumper peeked out from one of the teacups and hid again. Felicia spotted him, smiled cruelly, and climbed up the stairs. "Oops!" Olivia felt one of her shoes slip off, and she turned to put her shoe on. She then went swiftly past Felicia and opened the door to Misty's bedroom. "Good morning, Misty." said Olivia, as she stepped inside, "Sleep well?" "Hmph! As if you care!" Misty's voice scoffed. Then she gave Olivia a basket of clothes and sheets for ironing and commanded, "Take that ironing and have it back in an hour! One hour, you hear?!" "Yes, Misty." said Olivia, as she left the bedroom and closed the door on Felicia's nose before she could get in. Then Olivia entered May's bedroom. "Good morning, May." she said. "Well, it's about time!" May said in a snotty tone. She gave Olivia a box of clothes to mend and said, "Don't forget the mending! And don't be all day getting it done, either!" "Yes, May." said Olivia, as she left the bedroom and closed the door on Felicia's nose before she could get in. At last, Olivia stepped in front of her stepparents' bedroom and opened its door. "Well, come in, child," said Narissa. "Come in." "What do you want?" asked Ratigan. Olivia stepped in and said, "Good morning, Stepmother. Good morning, Stepfather." "Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties." Narissa said. "If you please." added Ratigan. Olivia picked up a bag of laundry and said, "Yes, Stepmother. Yes, Stepfather." She then left the bedroom and closed the door on Felicia's nose before she could get in. Felicia growled in frustration as she sat down, knowing that she would never get her meal. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard from May's bedroom. Felicia ran to the door, and Thumper got through the door, trying to get away, but Felicia caught him as May bursted through the door. She was now 10 years old, and her hair had only reached down to her shoulders, and she was wearing a red nightgown, white pajama pants with puffy legs and matching frills on the ankles, yellow slippers, and a matching sleeping mask. "Mom! Oh, Dad! Mom! DAD!" screamed May. Olivia ran up the stairs to May, who angrily shook her finger at the Scottish-British girl mouse and accused her, saying, "You did it! You did it on purpose!" She ran to Narissa and Ratigan's bedroom, screaming, "Mom! Oh, dad! Mom! Dad!" Misty left her bedroom and glared at Olivia, angrily asking her, "Now what did you do?" Misty was now 10 years old, and her hair had only reached her chin, and she was wearing a yellow T-shirt and matching pajama pants. Anyway, Misty followed May, who loudly complained, "Oh! She put it there! A big, ugly rabbit! Under my teacup!" When the bedroom door closed, Olivia walked up to Felicia, looked at her, and tapped her foot impatiently. "All right, Felicia." demanded Olivia, "What did you do with him?" Felicia innocently opened her front paws to prove that she wasn't holding Thumper. "Oh, you're not fooling anybody," said Olivia, as she picked the female cat up. "We'll just see about this." She shook her and said, "Come on! Let him go!" Felicia lifted her back paw, and Olivia said, "Now the other one." She shook the female cat again and said, "Come on!" Felicia reluctantly lifted her other paw and revealed Thumper underneath. "Oh, poor little Thumper!" Olivia said sadly. Thumper quickly then got away and ran back to the forest animals. Then Olivia put Felicia down and said, "Oh, Felicia, won't you ever learn?" "Olivia!" Narissa yelled out from her and her husband's bedroom. "Yes, Stepmother. Yes, Stepfather." said Olivia, as she walked to the door. May and Misty walked out with smirks on their faces as Felicia walked inside. Misty scoffed, and May said, "Are you gonna get it!" "Close the door, Olivia!" Narissa said. Olivia stepped in and closed the door before the stepsisters could get in. They fought for the keyhole before they decided to share it and listen in on Olivia, Narissa, and Ratigan. Inside Narissa and Ratigan's bedroom, Olivia stood in front of the door. "Come here." Narissa ordered darkly. Olivia obeyed walked to the foot of the bed as Felicia climbed onto it, and sat down next to her owners. Narissa was wearing a blue nightgown with pink frills, a matching cloth cap, and pale blue pajama pants with puffy legs and pale pink frills. Professor Ratigan, her husband, was a slender, yet muscular, pink rat with yellow eyes, black hair, a rose nose and ear innards, a long, pink tail, shark fangs, and sharp claws, wearing a white ankle-length nightshirt and matching pajama pants. Olivia was about to protest something to her stepparents. "Oh please, you don't think…" "Hold your tounge!" Ratigan cut her off. As he and Narissa brought their trays closer to them, Narissa smirked and said, "Now, it seems we have time on our hands." Olivia tried to protest again. "But I was only trying to…" "Shut up!" Ratigan ordered the girl. As Olivia obeyed again, Narissa and Ratigan took their teacups, and as they poured the tea into them with the teapots, Narissa said, "Time for vicious practical jokes." "Perhaps we can put it to better use." added Ratigan. As he and his wife poured some cream into their tea, Narissa said, "Now…let's see. There's the large carpet in the main hall. Clean it!" "And the windows, upstairs and down," said Ratigan. "Wash them!" Felicia agreed, giving Olivia a stern nod, as if speaking to her. Narissa sipped her tea and said, "Oh, yes…and the tapestries, and the draperies." Olivia tried not to argue with her stepparents. "But I just finished…" "Do them again!" commanded Ratigan. As he and Narissa stirred their tea, Narissa said, "And don't forget the garden, then scrub the terrance, sweep the halls and the stairs. Clean the chimneys." "And of course, there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry." said Ratigan. Felicia glared at her master and mistress when he heard no more tasks for Olivia to do. Narissa sipped her tea and said, "Oh yes, and one more thing…" Felicia smirked as she nodded. "See that Felicia gets her bath." Narissa finished. When she heard this, Felicia gasped and growled. Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Cinderella Parodies Category:Conflict Scenes Category:Fan Fiction